Mischievousness
by FMASTA9
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. have the night to themselves, and Lelouch has a plan to make it special...something they are surely not to forget. By FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes:** Zeus strike me down! I have feared this fanfict for a long time now, fearing to even type it let alone publish it. It's probably the most perverted fanfict ever to come out of my head, but it was just too good to pass up! So I brought it here for you to...hopefully enjoy and not label me a pervert. I swear, this is how it came out of my head, I just wrote it down and published it, praying it not too mature to not post it on this sight. Regardless, all I have to say is: don't swim in water above your head. In other words, don't read this if you don't think you're going to be able too. Keeping that warning in mind, any future action you take I am no longer responsible for, it's your decision to read on. I thought it not that scarring or disgusting (then again, it was me who wrote it so that doesn't account for much...). All worries and warnings aside, I present to you another wonderful Code Geass fict by FMASTA9, Mischievousness! Enjoy...i hope.

**

* * *

**

Mischievousness

* * *

The couple stepped out of the fancy limo and began walking to their room in the humongous Castle Pendragon. Lelouch and C.C. walked side by side down the great spacious halls, their footsteps echoing about the otherwise silent room. "Where are all the guards and servants," C.C. curiously questioned her partner. "They are all on…'paid vacation'," Lelouch said with a smirk, which C.C. seemed to notice, but not understand. The rest of the walk was silent between them. When they reached their room, they removed their clothes and took a shower together. They stood back-to-back, but unbeknownst to each other, both constantly stole glimpses at the other in the mist of the hot shower, but even when they suspected each other of doing so, neither did anything about it. When they got out and dried off completely, they donned their silk pajamas and entered the master bed and sat up next to each other. Without saying a word, the couple (in unison) snuck a book from behind their pillows and began reading (in unison). What felt like an estimated half hour of silent reading, Lelouch's eyes trailed to his left at her, and catching her attention resulted in her eyes trailing to her right at him. They stared at each other for a full minute in their peripheral vision, neither doing nor saying anything. Finally the two snapped up and clutched at each other's shoulders. "I can't take it anymore," they said to each other (again, in unison). Their lips locked and they began to embrace romantically. In record time, they started to undress each other, eventually leaving them both in the nude, embracing each other in a hug of love, having slowed down from their frantic need to undress each other just minutes before. Lelouch obviously suffered more, being the physical disgrace that he was, he was made vulnerable to C.C. when she forced him on his back. Sitting on his waist, she began to inch closer to his face, her arms on his shoulders massaging them lightly to allow him to relax, which was working like a charm (No pun intended). He almost fell asleep until C.C. kissed him again, which brought his attention to her hair that he stoked gently, moving his hands down her body. Acting on previous interactions, he had a specific knowledge of what she liked. As did she, which she proved when she started to move her chest against his in an up and down motion, an action that always made him shiver with delight. Instinct took over, and a surge of adrenaline gave Lelouch the power to roll over the both of them, reversing their previous position. He then did something…unexpected. A smirk on his face, he tied C.C.'s hands to the bed using their silk blanket and got up, leaving her exposed and bound to the bed. He left the room for a matter of a minute and returned with a platter of fruit, which resulted in C.C. raising an eyebrow in confusion. However, she soon realized what the fruit was for, and it made her smile in excitement. The platter was decorated with various goodies, including grapes, strawberries, apple slices, and she even noticed a slice of pizza (…wait, a slice of pizza?). She understood the role of the fruit, but the pizza slice just didn't seem to fit in with the rest of the tray. Regardless, she dismissed it, hoping it was meant for her afterwards. Lelouch returned to his bed-bound partner, locking lips with C.C. again before grabbing the tray and setting it on the bed next to him. Right before C.C. was going to ask, despite her already figuring it out, an apple slice was shoved in her half-opened mouth. Surprisingly it fit her mouth perfectly. Before she did something with it, Lelouch put his long index finger on the apple slice, hinting her to leave it be. C.C. nodded in confirmation as he moved back to the tray, picked up a small bushel of grapes, their color mimicking that of his eyes. He picked off five grapes and placed them in vertical single file on her stomach. She did her best to balance them as to not disturb their obviously purposeful placement. Was he going to turn her into a fruity masterpiece? No. It was more delightful then she ever imagined. Lelouch had proceeded to suck up the grapes on her stomach using his tongue, which she had to admit, somewhat tickled. Each one made her shiver and twitch, giggling slightly while moaning pleasure-fully at the same time, which sounded impossible, but was proved to be possible at that time by C.C. Lelouch went up the line of grapes starting from her belly button going towards her chest. When he ran out of grapes, which surprisingly disappointed her, he would reach to the tray and pick off a few more, line them up on her stomach, and suck them off, much to her delight at the newfound pleasure. After he repeated the process 2-3 more times, Lelouch ran out of grapes, leaving C.C.'s saliva soaked stomach basking in her obvious disappointment. That did not stop him, however, from returning to the platter of delectables and pulling out the apple slices. He then began to place them snug between her toes, which also confused her. Was he insane? There was no way he thought all this up overnight…or was there? Regardless, C.C. couldn't tell what was going through his mind as he proceeded to lick and suck at her apple holding toes, tickling her once again in the process. The thought crossed her mind: was all this for pleasure, or was Lelouch just hungry? She supposed the activity could cover both ideas. Lelouch noticed her thought pattern based expressions, and decided to answer her thoughts by nibbling at the apple slices and her toes, surprisingly causing her to moan at each nibble. Eventually, the apple slices were gone, and her feet…felt really comfortable. Turns out Lelouch's nibble spots were actually therapeutic pressure points in the feet, making all tension disappear in a matter of minutes. 'Unbelievable', she thought, Lelouch doing an after-rub on her feet, feeling confident his technique worked. He was right. At this point, C.C. was actually anticipating as to what was next, excited at her partner's…mischievousness. Something she never witnessed in all the time she had been with him, and she liked it…a lot. Lelouch proceeded throughout the night, placing kiwis on her neck and face, strawberries on her breasts, and a strange thing involving cherries and her lower waist before eating them off in the most sensual and romantic way possible, all with considerable success. C.C. was enjoying every minute, but couldn't help feeling like a fruit smoothie. She noticed him pick up a pineapple and start to stare at it in wonder of what to do with it. His eyes moved to her, a smirk on his face. She almost bit through the apple slice as she freaked at her partners thinking, which made him smile and toss it away. Deciding the time for fun was over, Lelouch leaned in and bit the apple slice in her mouth in an awkward fruit filled kiss. She gasped for air after the kiss, noticed the apple was missing, now being chewed by Lelouch with slight delight. He swallowed and looked at her with his violet eyes that screamed romantic to C.C. "Dinner was wonderful darling," he joked. C.C. opened her mouth to return his joke with a smart comment, but a left over strawberry was shoved in her mouth, interrupting her before she could even start her sentence. He leaned in closer, "but I'm not done." He chuckled at his partner's annoyed/interested look he received. He picked up the heavenly slice of cheesy pizza, which made C.C. gulp with envy. She would have tackled and wrestled him for it, but her current position prevented her from doing so. He smiled at his plan, which made C.C. fearful for what he planned to do with it. What he came up with was unthinkable, perverted, and…felt so good! He placed the pizza slice on her taint, now referred to as her pure by C.C. since it was pizza, in a perfect fit for its shape. He admired his partner in her current state and smiled at his own genius. His mind then returned to the task at hand, which C.C. was anxiously awaiting for the start of. Then it hit her…he wouldn't! How wrong she was, because he did. He leaned his in face to her pizza-covered genitalia and began to eat the pizza starting from the tip and making his way up. It was agonizing, no, in all practicality, it was orgasmic. Having a warm slice of pizza placed on her vagina and having someone eat both at the same time was beyond anything she ever comprehended or even considered to think of. He must have been: the flavor, as hungry as he thought, or doing it on purpose. All three were correct in one way or another, all serving as reasons for why he was 'eating' so slow. He was getting closer to the crust, despite his speed, and she was going crazy! Moaning constantly while tensing various muscles as Lelouch continued his consummation of her genitalia (pizza). Finally, when Lelouch went to bite the crust, he picked it up with his teeth and tossed it, immediately returning his head back to his previous position. He focused his tongue directly for where he was aiming this whole time. He knew it, she knew it, she realized it, and he lunged forward. She screamed behind the strawberry. It was her clitoris, her g-spot, and the most sensitive and orgasmic part on her body, and it was being attacked…by Lelouch. C.C. moved on her own, retracting and jerking her entire body about the bed like a wild animal. He planned for this, so he acted accordingly, all without moving his head. Lelouch wrapped his arms under her legs, keeping her lower body in place so he could concentrate on his objective. After about five minutes of licking her to death, C.C. could hold back no longer (it was her g-spot after all…). She gave one final muffled scream and came on Lelouch's face, drenching it in the process. It was quiet, the only sound coming from the heavy breathing couple. They both collapsed, Lelouch being the epitome of physical weakness surprised them both, accomplishing the feat of holding her down was thought to be impossible for him, They were drenched in sweat, cum, and fruit juice, panting uncontrollably, both completely exhausted. It all felt so awesome. Lelouch mustered what strength remained and crawled up to his partner's now calm face. He went to remove the strawberry, but it's top dropped to her chest. Realizing this, he smiled, his mind screaming 'success'. She made a big gulping noise, swallowing her strawberry and continued to breathe heavily. After they had calmed down, she looked at him with a smile, which in turn made him smile more. He calmly kissed her sweet strawberry lips, but his tasting like pizza made C.C. tighten her lips around his in their lock so she could taste it too. After releasing for air, he untied her hands and embraced her, smoothing over her wet body with his hands. She stared at him curiously. "And we'll call that dessert," Lelouch joked again. C.C. held his hands, assuring herself that when she spoke, he wouldn't shove something else in her mouth, the hint of which made him chuckle. "You amaze me, Lelouch," she said with meaning as she pulled his head to her bare chest, resting it there while stroking his raven hair. "You used your geass on sixty-four members of the castle staff to take the night off, prepared this whole thing knowing full well what would happen, and demonstrating that…masterpiece, knowing I would love every minute of it, and finishing with my g-spot that you dared go nowhere near after the last attempt." He recalled the time when he found it by accident and discovered her uncontrollable movements, for he was actually smacked in the chin by her genitalia. He smirked as he rubbed his chin in remembrance. "I guess that makes me your demon for sure." That made her smile. She even sensed a tear coming, but fought the urge and hugged him tighter. "I love you, Lelouch Lamperouge," she spoke happily. "And I love you, C.C.," he responded with equal happiness, "with all my immortal heart." She could not be happier with him. She decided now was the time to repay him…somewhat. She was on top of him for the second time that night. He was content with it though, now that he had his fun. She inched toward his face again. "Think you can make me cum again? And maybe if I'm lucky, you could too. But seeing as to how lucky I've been tonight, that looks like a definite possibility," C.C. teased. "Only you, C.C., could make me this happy," Lelouch commented before he positioned himself in a manner that prepared him for the 'ride' to come. He breathed in and exhaled before asking in a confident tone, "ready?" She smiled as she positioned herself right over his waist before answering him in an equally confident tone, "ready." She lunged into him, causing them both to twinge with the return of the past experience. But the twinge quickly disappeared as she began to 'hop' up and down on his taint. The motion continued, both enjoying it so much so that it drove Lelouch to flip them both again and penetrate her from a higher position. This gave them more pleasure, as their speed had increased somewhat, but C.C. decided to extend this moment, so she flipped both of them again, only this time they were face to face on their sides. This was satisfactory for the both of them, for it did not falter their motion, and instead, made it more romantic so as to stare at each other's eyes. They locked their flavored lips again so as to increase the pleasure level even farther, which turned out to be instantly successful. The motion continued, muffled moans originating from the lip locked lovers (yes, triple L, lip locked lovers…) as their romantic night seemed to last forever. For both C.C. and Lelouch, this was their time of love and romance, which both always overly enjoyed. After what seemed like an eternity, Lelouch was losing his stamina, and began to falter, but C.C. urged him on. "Just…a little…more…Lelouch!" She cried desperately urging him to continue despite his fatigue. For her, he would do anything, so falling under the anything category, he breathed in and exhaled again. Finding the strength he didn't know he had (for the third time that night), he continued to thrust their bodies together, C.C. embracing his neck, and Lelouch clenching her butt (It sounded unfair, but it seemed like the most viable 'anchor' at the time, and it wasn't like C.C. was complaining about it.) "Lelouch, you're squeezing my butt too hard," she exasperated (Okay, so maybe she was…). "Rub it in circles, I beg of you!" (Or not…). Lelouch doing as his partner wished, eased up on her butt and rubbed it in circles, causing C.C. to moan in more pleasure then she currently was in…if that was possible. Finally, both of them sensing the end, they made one more thrust and screamed at each other before they both climaxed…in unison. Silence invaded the room again, but it was short lived. As Lelouch removed his taint from hers, she let out one last moan before they both collapsed. Breathing as hard as they could, they struggled to reach each other, both being totally exhausted. When at last they did, they enjoyed one last kiss before embracing, smoothing each other's hair in loving gratitude. "You were great honey," C.C. sighed, overjoyed. "As were you, dear," Lelouch managed to respond in his tired state. They both smiled. A groan came from out of nowhere that pierced the silence. C.C. blushed. "Lelouch…I'm hungry," she admitted to her partner. He sat up and reached for the tray again, pulled out a single slice of pizza and gave it to her, which she was shocked to see. "One step ahead of you," he spoke in a tired tone, but with a smile. She took a bite as Lelouch closed his eyes for the time being. "If it's okay with you, I wish not to remain a wet, sweaty fruit salad all night, so could I perhaps take another shower," she asked politely. After a minutes pause, he spoke up, "I'll join you." They slept all day the next day in each other's arms, their memories of last night fresh in their head gave them all the more reason to stay together. And besides, they were still tired from last night, so much so, they couldn't have gotten out of bed if they tried. But they figured as long as they were close by, the need to leave each other's embrace that day was long forgotten. 


End file.
